Weekends
by MunchkinLovesYou
Summary: Sharon has an eventful weekend, full of Donnie Darko, manolo blahniks, and a LOT of drinking... Please read and review! (One Shot)


**Well hiya! I'm having a little writers' block on "Family Affairs", so I cooked this one up instead for y'all while I think some more!**

****Bonus points if you can find the Battlestar Galactica reference, and another little detail about another show that I will not mention, but you get super bonus points if you guess it. Yay Fangirling! ****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was close to midnight when Sharon Raydor finally walked through the door to her large apartment. After a full week of serial kidnapping, she just wanted to go to sleep. Unfortunately for her, a sixteen year old boy also walked in with her.

"So Sharon. It's movie night tonight, and It's my turn. Can we watch Donnie Darko?" Rusty pleaded with his new foster mother.

"Let me think- NO." Sharon said, dropping her bag and hanging up her coat.

"Aw Sharon, please? It's not like tomorrow is a school day!"

Sharon looked at her watch. "You mean today." She sighed, kicking off her shoes and not putting them away. "Rusty, your bedtime was over an hour ago. To your room. March."

Rusty was about to complain again, but the look in Sharon's eye told him he better not. "Fine. G'night Sharon." He said, and then hurried to his room.

Sharon heard the door slam, and then whispered "Goodnight Rusty."

Walking into her spacious kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a glass and a bottle of white wine. She poured a hefty amount, then sat down at one of the bar stools. After about ten minutes of sipping and thinking, she stood up and found that she was a bit tipsy. Realizing that she hadn't eaten dinner, she pulled out a menu to order from an all-night restaurant. She was just about to call when it dawned on her that Rusty might not have eaten either. She thought briefly if she should wake him up, he might be asleep. But she didn't want an adolescent going to bed without food. So, she decided to go get him.

Unfortunately, she forgot that she hadn't put her manolo blahniks away. Adding to the fact that the hall light wasn't on, and she was a bit tipsy to begin with, she took one step and tripped, sending her flying towards the corner of the wall. Narrowly missing it with her head, she hit her eye on something and landed in a heap by the entrance to the hallway. Lying as still as she could, she picked up her throbbing head and looked around, seeing a few picture frames askew, and her precious high heeled black manolo blahniks across the room. She slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, hearing a door open and feet pounding on the floor.

Rusty rounded the corner to see Sharon sitting on the floor holding her head. He could see that her jacket had already been removed, and she had a cut on her left shoulder, probably from the corner of the wall. By the looks of it, she took a pretty nasty tumble.

"Sharon! Are you alright?"

"Oh! Rusty! Can you go over there and see if my shoes are alright? I think one might have a scratch on it…" She trailed off, looking around dazed. Rusty squatted down in front of her, and tried to look her in the eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. She was still looking around.

"C'mon Sharon. Let's get you to bed." Rusty said. Taking her by her hand, he tried to pull her up, but she wouldn't move. It was then that he saw that her head was bleeding. More accurately, her face. It looked like she had the beginnings of a black eye. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. Thinking fast, he also grabbed a bag of ice. His mind raced back a few weeks when she had cared for him when he was beaten by Daniel Dunn. It was time for him to return the favor. He walked around the corner where Sharon sat, inspecting her shoulder.

"Oh, Rusty. Thank you. Have you had dinner yet?" She asked, full of concern.

"What? Yeah. Andy and I had sandwiches while you were doing paperwork." He said, suddenly realizing why she was coming to his room. "C'mon now, can you stand?"

He guided her over to the couch where she sat while he bandaged her shoulder and iced her face. After about fifteen minutes of care, Sharon was feeling better, and decided to go to bed. But once in bed, she couldn't sleep. What was it about her that every time she stayed up past 1:00am, she couldn't sleep? Well, at least it was a Friday. She sat up and called the only person that would answer her at this late hour.

* * *

Rusty awoke to the sound of the T.V. on. This was strange, because Sharon didn't watch T.V. in the mornings. He hurried out to the living room, where he stood staring at the people before him. Sharon was curled up to Andy's side asleep, and Andy was watching a dodger's game on the television. He stood with his mouth open, until her heard Andy mumble, "Closer yer mouth, kid." Around his toothpick. Rusty shut his mouth and tiptoed over. Sharon looked so peaceful, but he was right. She had a black eye.

He sat in one of the arm chairs and watched the rerun of the game for a while before turning to Andy. "Why are you here?" He whispered.

"Good morning to you too." Andy chuckled. "Sharon called last night. She couldn't sleep, so I came over." Andy watched the brief realization flicker over Rusty's face.

"Oh." Was all he said. He watched as Sharon stirred, and her eyes flicked open. She looked up at Andy.

"What do ya hear Red?" Andy asked her.

"Nothing but the rain." She said and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Then grab your gun and bring in the cat."

"Yes sir."

Rusty sat amazed. Here he was, living with Sharon Raydor, and he had no idea that these two knew each other so well. He made a note to be more observant. After the game was over, Andy took a run to the supermarket and bought some food to cook breakfast with.

"Oh, Andy. You didn't have to go to all this trouble, I-"

"Nonsense! My Grandmother, God rest her Soul, would never let me stay here and NOT cook for you." He said, placing a hand over his heart. "Plus, Sharon, you're hapless in the kitchen, and everyone knows it." Sharon hit him on the arm. Just then Sharon's phone rang.

"Sorry! I'll get that" She said sheepishly and jogged to her purse. Seeing the number, she answered it right away. "Peter! How nice of you to call! How have you been?"

Rusty looked to Andy. "Who's Peter?"

"The brother. Nice kid. I didn't know he was in town!" He said, listening to Sharon's end of the conversation. Sharon practically waltzed back into the kitchen.

"Peter's here!" She exclaimed. Turning to Rusty, she started explaining that she and Peter were going out for drinks on Sunday night, and that he could come, but he probably wouldn't want to be there, because it would be awkward. Rusty knew it wouldn't, but he couldn't help but grin at how giddy Sharon looked at the thought of seeing her brother. So he told her that he could stay here, and Andy agreed to watch him.

Sharon practically exploded with Thank-yous and ran to her phone to text Peter. Andy laughed as he and put away the dishes to Sharon's excited squealing.

* * *

Sunday night rolled around without any crimes, and before they knew it, Rusty and Andy were saying goodbye to Sharon as she fixed her bright red silk dress. She knelt down to put on her shoes, and the doorbell rang. "Hey sis! Open up, doll!" someone yelled through the door. Sharon stopped putting on her shoes and quickly opened up the door to reveal a man dressed in nice black pants and polo, and a grey suit jacket. He had on a red tie that exactly matched Sharon's dress. The coordination was uncanny, but so much like Sharon. They were obviously like each other.

The man had dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He also had the scruffy beginnings of a beard. He had a silly grin on his face, and he had a badge on his pants loop that read: Medical Examiner's Office, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

"Well, love. Let's get going!" He said, and Sharon put on her heels, and followed him out the door.

* * *

It was nearing ten thirty, and Rusty was getting bored.

"Hey Andy! Can we watch a movie?" He called to Andy, who was in the kitchen.

"Sure, kid. What'll it be?"

Rusty just smiled.

They were about half way through Donnie Darko, as well as the embroidered pillow that was clenched in Rusty's hands, when someone knocked on the door. Slowly, Rusty got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw Peter supporting an obviously drunk Sharon Raydor. Inviting himself in, Peter sat her down on one of the kitchen chairs, and went back outside to get her things. Andy and Rusty walked over to Sharon and just looked at her. She was playing with her nails, but as soon as she saw Andy, she stood up quickly, briefly losing her balance.

"Why Andy! How nice of you to drop by!" She exclaimed. Rusty giggled. Drunken Sharon was far better than some other drunks. Drunken Sharon wasn't mean, didn't break things, and still had her right mind. The only thing different was that she was very much like one Brenda Leigh Johnson. Squirrely would be the word.

He turned as Peter walked back in holding he shoes and her purse. "That woman can handle her liquor, just not near her brother." He smiled. "Tell her to call me tomorrow, if her hangover isn't too bad." He and Andy laughed, and hugged a great big bear hug. Sharon slipped between them and joined it, grabbing Rusty along with her.

Yes, Sharon was drunk.

After they got her to bed, Andy stayed there to make sure that she was okay, and wouldn't be a totally hot mess tomorrow. Once Sharon hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

"She'll be fine tomorrow, kid." He told Rusty as he left.

* * *

Provenza looked up from his paper to see one Sharon Raydor walk into the murder room, sunglasses on, and coffee cup in hand. She wasn't smiling.

"Eventful weekend, Captain?" He chuckled.

"You have no idea." She mumbled, slamming the door to her office.

* * *

**In case you didn't get it, the two other stories were:**

**-Battlestary Galactica: Starbuck and Adama's 'Inside Call and Response' (If you will). "Starbuck! What to you hear?, Nothing but the rain..." etc.**

**-Body of Proof: Sharon's brother is based entirely off of Peter Dunlop. (And I don't care if he's supposed to be dead... Peter/Megan forever!) **

**Hah. Oh, the Fangirls...**


End file.
